


Island of Lost

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls, Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Black Shuck, Chimeras, Death, Enfield, Gargoyle Grunkle Stan, Gargoyles - Freeform, Griffins, Harpies, Ki-rin, Manticore, Monsters, Naga, Peryton, Phoenixes, Sphinx Grunkle Ford, Unicorns, hippocampus, sphinx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: My dear wife and son,If you are reading this than it means I’m no longer here. It’s been too long since I’ve seen either of your faces and heard the sweat sound of your voices. The happy memories we had together seem so far away now. Those short sweet moments are like dreams made of golden light that guides a lost soul to freedom and joy.I have made the terrible mistake to coming here...





	Island of Lost

 

> _My dear wife and son,_
> 
> _If you are reading this than it means I’m no longer here. It’s been too long since I’ve seen either of your faces and heard the sweat sound of your voices. The happy memories we had together seem so far away now. Those short sweet moments are like dreams made of golden light that guides a lost soul to freedom and joy._
> 
> _How I wish I could have spent more time with you both._
> 
> _To spend more time with my family and share more wonderful, wonderful memories._
> 
> _Tessa my darling, my angel, my light of my life, I wished that I had listened to you. I wished that I hadn’t taken the dame hell hole of a job. It was too good to be true as you said. The mad man led as all to die here for his sick own gain! His goal is still a mystery to me. I had no clue to what he had planned, but whatever it was… it failed._
> 
> **_Miserably._ **
> 
> _It was only the first week when we finally arrived here. I remember feeling so excited that I swear I felt like a little kid receiving his birthday gift early. Being cramped on a boat for who knows how long back then can really do that to you I guess. Heh. Guess I was always more suited for land anyway._
> 
> _Remember that time we had that picnic at the park? The day you won skipping stones further than me? I wish we brought along our little man. He would have loved seeing the outdoors and all its beauty._
> 
> _Not that the same could be said about this place. It’s like an overgrown garden grown to be some beast that’s gone far out of control! And ten times thicker than the rain forests! The vegetation is like nothing I’ve ever seen! The samples I collected were phenomenal! None ever seen before with such interesting structures! Like mutations that somehow evolved into something never been seen or studied!_
> 
> _And deadly as well!_
> 
> _Over half of the vegetation here have **very** lethal toxins. And only about a minimal of 4% is edible for the human body to safely digest. Though not too tasty when eating plain. My rations had depleted tremendously after the first month here, so I had to resort to other methods to survive this long. It was sheer luck that I kept a copy of my original studies here on the first week. Saved me more times than I can count._
> 
> _… I think it was after one of the men disappearing near the end of the first week gave us all a clue to what we were heading to. It was strange. I knew the man well enough during our time on the boat and a little before we set sail. He was an odd one. An early bird that tried to be the best of the best. We had roll calls every day on the boat, making sure we had everybody and sending them off to their respected duties. He was always there, down to the right of me with two others between us. He was always smiling._
> 
> _Every roll call he was there. Early to arrive, same spot, same position, last to leave. Every one of us liked his moxie and eagerness for the job. Gave us a bit of hope in this dull situation. We all knew his special routine of showing up early before anyone else and first to appear on the scene when called for it._
> 
> _Maybe that’s what tipped us off about the danger we were all heading for when he didn’t show up for roll call that morning. It set off some worry in a few of us, myself included. He was a well-known individual of the group, and it only made our worry grow when there was no trace of him when everyone searched the whole camp. His bunk was untouched, he hadn’t shown up for breakfast, and there was no response from his radio._
> 
> _He vanished._
> 
> _A search party was sent out to see if he had gone off somewhere into the forest and got lost somehow. He had been on guard duty that night on the day he disappeared. The guard he was supposed to switch positions never heard from him._
> 
> _When the searchers came back…_
> 
> _All they found was his helmet. Broken._
> 
> **_Bloody._ **
> 
> _I have never seen such marks before in my life. Huge, raged, seemed to have the impression for cutting through like a knife slicing through flesh. No animal that I knew made claw marks like these._
> 
> _On the second week, we figured out why._
> 
> _It was like nothing I’ve ever seen before. A beast that I didn’t think possible to exist! It looked like a fox, about the size of a German shepherd and fur as red as fire, but had wings attached to its front legs and ending in talons like a falcon. It was like a perfect mixed hybrid of fox and bird. Capable of flying in the air and hunting along the ground._
> 
> _And then that mad man killed it!_
> 
> _Shot it through the head, killing it instantly._
> 
> _That sparked something dreadful in the researchers and myself. We wanted to capture it. To study it! But that man had hunted it like a trophy! Killing it without second thought or remorse! He claimed that he was doing it for the best intention of the team, but load of horse scat that was!_
> 
> _It was the same day two more of our men disappeared. Another guard and one of the researchers._
> 
> _By then, I think we all knew that something was out there._
> 
> _And it was hunting us._
> 
> _The days went by, and more beasts showed up. Some were peaceful enough to be approached without harm, though were noted to be wary of our presence._
> 
> _Some were added to the mad man’s collection._
> 
> _Others… not so much._
> 
> _More of the men were killed each passing day. Hunted and killed, dragged away without ever seeing their families again. Some disappearing at night with only one body ever being found in a very gruesome display. The markings were the same as the first. Strikingly identical._
> 
> _By then, we had all agreed to move to the safety of the boat at night when the disappearing attacks happened. I was with a skeleton crew at the time. We planned to sail out by the end of the week, too afraid to lose any more men and restock on supplies._
> 
> _The fifth night was when **it** attacked._
> 
> _The attacked was sudden, and quick with a quite approach. No one saw it coming and none were prepared for it. In the dead night, almost sometime after midnight, it came crashing down on the boat, attacking the night guards and waking everyone from their sleep. It was a fury of movement and time had sped up so quickly it was a blur to remember._
> 
> _That’s when I saw it._
> 
> _Huge._
> 
> _Powerful._
> 
> _Strong._
> 
> **_Monstrous._ **
> 
> _It was nothing like I’ve seen before. A huge creature, bigger than any of the other creatures we saw, and certainly nothing we came across on shore. It was too dark to see that night, and all the lights and machinery stopped working. It was like it gave off an electric pules that shut off all equipment. I don’t know._
> 
> _It was tearing through the guards like they were just paper, ripping through them like nothing. It tore, cut, and bit off one man after the other, dwindling our numbers in a frightening pace. I remember._
> 
> _All the blood._
> 
> _All the body parts._
> 
> _Bodies piling up each passing minute._
> 
> _I remember one brave soul had jumped on the beast’s back and tried to stab it with an army knife. The knife came down on the beast's shoulder, but it broke on contact, splitting it in two. It was then I realized that many of the guards were shooting at it, taking their best aim to where it would be lethally fatal wound. But all the bullets bounced off it, harmless and useless against its hide. It was too late for the brave soul to notice this before the beast grabbed him and threw him to the ground, stomping on his head and splitting it open._
> 
> _~~My stomach was empty after seeing that~~ _
> 
> _The mad man showed up not a moment after, shooting at the beast and engaging it. I had never seen a man move so agile and quick as him. The beast’s focus was on him now, swiping at him and almost having him in a short split of a second. The madman was certainly fast, yes, but that only got him so far before the beast landed a blow to the head, knocking him back and over the side of the boat._
> 
> _After that-_

* **_‘Krrssk’ H…o? Ra…-o se.-n. Thi- …s con-…to. D-  …u- …opy?_** *

His pen stopped writing, slowly looking up as his eyes widened. Quickly, he abandoned his letter and rushed to the computers, grabbing the mic and adjusting the signal.

* **_‘Rad… -ven. Re-…eat. Do… -u read us, copy?’_** *

Tears welled in his eyes, turning the mic on and, in the first time of not screaming and keeping silent to survive, spoke in a raspy, dry voice. “Hello?”


End file.
